The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing and outputting image data.
A conventional image processing apparatus includes a digital multi-function product having a scanner function and a printing function. In the digital multi-function product, an image processing such as density, hue, sharpness, and the likes is applied to image data read from an original, and the image data are stored in a storage device.
In the conventional image processing apparatus, a thumbnail image reduced to a specific size from that of the image data thus stored may be created. Then, the image processing is applied to the thumbnail image according to a setting of the image processing selected by a user, and the thumbnail image thus processed is displayed. Accordingly, it is possible to collectively confirm an effect of the image processing at various settings (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-094564
In the conventional image processing apparatus described above, the thumbnail image may be processed with a spatial filtering image processing affecting the thumbnail image depending on a spatial characteristic of the thumbnail image such as sharpness, noise elimination, moire elimination, and the likes. In the spatial filtering image processing, when the thumbnail image is reduced to an excessively small size, an effect of the spatial filtering image processing may be different from that applied to the thumbnail image in an original size. Accordingly, it is difficult to confirm an effect of the image processing on the thumbnail image.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.